


За ними было будущее

by avvis



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: Эрик и Чарльз случайно встречаются на выставке, вместе гуляют, рассматривают экспонаты, а потом Эрик приглашает Чарльза на свидание.





	За ними было будущее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Cherik Fassavoy Fest  
> Заявка lonellly  
> Кинк: public sex, асфиксия  
> Ситуация: во время заседания или на любом серьезном публичном мероприятии  
> В качестве любого серьёзного публичного мероприятия была выбрана всемирная выставка, прошедшая в Новом Орлеане (штат Луазиана, США), приблизительно через год после событий фильма «Люди Икс: Апокалипсис».  
> Бета - *Амели*

Людей было намного меньше, чем Эрик рассчитывал увидеть: дети, играющие возле фонтана, вальяжные парочки, прогуливающиеся между засыхающими клумбами, кто-то смотрел на поезд, застывший на протянутых над головами рельсах, а кто-то спешил пересечь дышащую жарой огромную площадь и оказаться внутри павильона, но, видимо, из любви не к науке, а к прохладе. Непонятно откуда взявшийся запах попкорна усиливал у Эрика иллюзию, что он находился на воскресной ярмарке, а не на серьёзном мероприятии. Он в последний раз окинул взглядом поезд, решив, что с лёгкостью перебросил бы его через доки, чтобы разбудить скучающую публику, и наконец-то направился через площадь к главному входу.

Он сразу же узнал лысого человека в инвалидной коляске. Чарльз сидел спиной к нему рядом со ступеньками, ведущими к главному входу в павильон, и ждал чего-то. Когда расстояние между ними сократилось до нескольких шагов, Чарльз обернулся. Вряд ли он ждал Эрика или знал, что тот здесь будет. Для этого Чарльз был слишком удивлён, а в его голубых глазах, ясных, как безоблачное августовское небо, Эрик не заметил ни тени задней мысли.

Но какой же он лысый! Голова была такая гладкая, блестящая и сияющая на солнце, прямо как установленный у основания лестницы мраморный шар.

Эрик уже видел Чарльза с такой причёской, он даже был рядом с ним, когда тот лишился волос, но тогда и пару месяцев позже его отвлекали более важные мысли – из-за Апокалипсиса он чуть было не уничтожил мир, стёр несколько десятков городов с лица земли. Было много убитых. Можно даже сказать – «гора трупов». И, благодаря Чарльзу, он каждый день, пока восстанавливал особняк, испытывал чувство вины. Под конец он к виду Чарльза привык. А после расставания образ лысой головы почти стёрся из памяти, уступив место другим, более важным, воспоминаниям.

И вот сейчас они снова неожиданно встретились в Новом Орлеане, и лысая голова заняла всё внимание Эрика. Он с трудом смог отвести от неё взгляд. Она, и вправду, была похожа на мраморный шар.

– Может, отойдём в тень? – спросил Эрик. Или где-нибудь купить для него шляпу? Эрик невольно огляделся по сторонам, ища, где их продают. Или хотя бы какой-нибудь крем от загара. Лысая голова Чарльза уже покраснела…

– Лучше зайдём внутрь.

Глаза Чарльза сузились и опасно блестели. Он уже не выглядел обрадованным встрече. «И всё из-за привычки без спроса читать мысли, – подумал Эрик, добавив в мысленный голос как можно больше издёвки. – С которой так… катастрофически сложно бороться?»

– Пару минут подождём, – невозмутимо сказал Чарльз. – Мне нужен кто-то, кто бы помог мне подняться. Но никто не торопится. Наверное, сказывается общая сонная атмосфера. Знал бы заранее… Хотя бы как-то предупредили.

– Ага…

Пандуса здесь не было, а эти пять ступенек для Чарльза были непреодолимы.

– А ты здесь один? – спросил Эрик. – Почему ты не прихватил с собой кого-то из твоих многочисленных учеников… или этих… друзей… приятелей?

– У меня деловая поездка. Это только моё дело. Решил, что не хочу никого обременять своими проблемами.

– Но кто-то подвёз тебя и заберёт назад, потеряв ради тебя почти сутки своей жизни.

– Я сам посадил самолёт на аэродроме в пригороде. Где-то миль десять на северо-восток… А в отель доехал на такси. И сразу же, вот, решил приехать сюда.

– А когда ты научился водить самолёт? И с каких пор ты летаешь на нём один?

– Примерно полгода назад. Полезное умение, но ты можешь считать это причудой богача. А в полном одиночестве я летаю в первый раз.

Звучало немного заученно, как будто Чарльз продумал все вопросы и ответы заранее, и это показалось Эрику подозрительным. Ему не хотелось бы, чтобы Чарльз приехал сюда с такой же целью, как и он сам. Он не испытывал удовольствия от соперничества с Чарльзом из-за новых мутантов.

– Да, полезное умение, – согласился Эрик, поддерживая разговор.

– Но вот видишь, я без проблем могу победить тысячу миль, а пять ступенек – нет.

– Как удачно, что рядом с тобой я.

Это была символическая демонстрация того, как важно им быть вместе. Доводов у Эрика хватило бы для серьёзной речи. Но сегодня он ограничится маленьким действием: Эрик начал поднимать коляску. Она не слушалась. Он приложил больше усилий. Но она даже ни на дюйм не сдвинулась, ни вверх, ни в бок, и с каждой секундой его самооценка грозила рухнуть вниз. Он так старался, что рядом стоящие флагштоки со скрипом начали гнуться. Наверное, в безветренную погоду это вызвало у посетителей удивление, и несколько людей остановились у них в недоумении.

– Эрик! – позвал его Чарльз. – Пока ты не уничтожил всё вокруг… Это не металл.

Эрик в злости сплюнул на пол.

Он и сам только что это понял. Как он раньше не почувствовал, что в материале не было металла, и почему Чарльз так долго молчал?

– Из-за меня?

Эрик надеялся на долгое неловкое объяснение, причиной которого было бы смущение, растерянность, чувство вины – это помогло бы ему забыть только что пережитое унижение с коляской, но Чарльз ответил:

– Да. – Он с чуть ли не скучающим видом объяснил: – У нас с тобой есть что-то, что нейтрализует силу другого. По-моему, справедливо?

Губы Чарльза задрожали, и он не смог сдержать усмешку.

– Не сегодня, – ответил Эрик. – Как видишь, я без шлема.

Он обошёл кресло и, встав сбоку, поднял его с двух сторон под сиденьем. Чарльз сказал что-то недовольное, но Эрик даже не расслышал. На еле передвигающихся ногах он поднялся по лестнице и аккуратно поставил на верхнюю площадку коляску Чарльза.

– Спасибо, – растерянно поблагодарил Чарльза. – В следующий раз мы договоримся о деталях встречи.

Они ненадолго задержались у фонтанчика с водой, а после двинулись вглубь павильона.

– Так у тебя здесь деловая встреча? – спросил Эрик.

– Сегодня – нет. Я просто пришёл посмотреть… Видишь ли, выставка испытывает финансовые трудности, а я могу помочь… или деньгами, или правительственными связями.

– Власти всё ещё позволяют тебе манипулировать темой со спасением мира?

– Да. Но только для общественного блага.

Они остановились у экспозиции Полароид, отвлёкшись на девушку, которая за два доллара предложила их сфотографировать.

– А ты что здесь делаешь? – спросил Чарльз, когда они позже рассматривали проявившийся снимок: Эрик наклонялся над Чарльзом, который натянуто улыбался.

– Так просто. Проезжал мимо.

Чарльз отдал снимок Эрику, и они оба согласились, что за этими фотоаппаратами будущее. Через лет двадцать, в XXI веке, они будут у каждого, завоевав весь земной шар.

– Совпадение удивительное, – сказал Чарльз.

– Я тоже так считаю.

Но такие удивительные совпадения не случаются в обычной жизни. Даже с такими необычными личностями, какими они были.

У Эрика вновь возникло сомнение, что они явились сюда с одной и той же целью. Он всё это время старался не думать о ней, отгоняя назойливые мысли. На нём не было шлема. Он даже не предполагал, что здесь будет Чарльз. Иначе – он надел бы его, наплевав на опасность умереть от теплового удара. Тем не менее, он вполне успешно боролся с Чарльзом. С момента их встречи он не думал, зачем сюда пришёл, и не чувствовал, чтобы Чарльз лез в его мысли глубже.

Но, казалось, всё вокруг было против Эрика. Они неудачно оказались у корейской экспозиции с кассетными магнитофонами. Его мутант, Пак, с которым он хотел здесь встретиться, как раз записывал свои мысли на магнитные ленты.

– Ты долго будешь в Новом Орлеане? – спросил Эрик, чтобы как-то переключиться.

– По крайней мере, до завтра. Завтра я приду сюда во второй раз уже с конкретным предложением.

А если он помещал мысли на магнитные ленты, значит, можно будет передавать их вместе со всеми этими кассетами, на которые записывалась музыка и фильмы. За ними было будущее, а значит, можно будет заполнить мир нужной тебе информацией. Безусловно, полезная сила.

– А ты мне хочешь что-то предложить? – Чарльз улыбнулся.

– Может быть, где-нибудь встретимся? – ответил Эрик. Он вздохнул с облегчением от того, что Чарльз сам сменил тему. Ему просто необходимо было прекратить думать обо всех этих магнитных лентах. – В другом, менее людном, месте.

– Ты имеешь в виду свидание?

– Конечно. У тебя есть другие планы на вечер?

– Ничего важного.

– Отлично. Оставь мне адрес своего отеля. Я заеду за тобой часов в семь.

– А может, направимся в твоё менее людное место прямо отсюда? – неожиданно спросил Чарльз. – Осталось совсем немного времени до семи.

– Мне нужно переодеться.

Эрику нужно было встретиться с Паком, а для этого избавиться от Чарльза. Для разговора с Паком ему будет достаточно получаса.

– Ты и так отлично выглядишь, Эрик.

– Возможно, Чарльз, это надо тебе?

– Нет.

Он даже не собирался обманывать Чарльза. Ему, на самом деле, хотелось совместить дело со свиданием. Его ожидал бы интересный разговор, а после, возможно – секс с Чарльзом.

Вот эта последняя мысль наконец-то вытеснила и Пака, и магнитные ленты.

Когда Эрик жил в особняке Ксавье, восстанавливая его, у них с Чарльзом ничего не было. Виновата была даже не та толпа народа, полная энтузиазма, которая требовала постоянного внимания Чарльза, и не чувство вины за разрушенный мир, бесконечно навязываемое Чарльзом. Просто Эрик не собирался использовать его, чтобы как-то отвлечься от неутихающей боли и заполнить пустоту от утраты.

Сейчас они были свободны и далеки от всего и всех.

– Может быть, мы поедем ко мне в отель вместе? – спросил Чарльз.– Просто поменяем интересный разговор и секс местами… Примерно так.

Чарльз впервые воспользовался своей силой в открытую, и перед глазами Эрика возникла сцена: они лежали на большой кровати полностью обнажённые, Эрик закусывал губу, сдерживая стон, не отводил взгляда от Чарльза, держал его за волосы, пока тот отсасывал. Он даже почувствовал пальцами мягкость волос, и с запозданием, на своём члене – влажность и жар.

Он охнул, когда слишком реалистичная иллюзия исчезла.

В последний раз Чарльз развлекался таким лет двадцать назад. Тогда, когда они разъезжали по Америке в поиске мутантов. Чарльз был здоров, а они оба – на двадцать лет моложе. Эрик отмахнул от себя мысль о бесцельно потерянном времени. Она для людей, а не для них.

– С такого ракурса, – заметил Эрик, – это не воспоминание.

– Это моя кровать в отеле, остальное создано моей фантазией. – Чарльз рассмеялся. – Меня всегда удивляла твоя способность с вставшим членом здраво рассуждать.

– Ты допустил ошибку, – сказал Эрик почти с прежней невозмутимостью.

– Да?

– Волосы.

– О… Неужели! – с досадой воскликнул Чарльз и хлопнул себя по лбу.

– Ты не сможешь исполнить эту свою фантазию, но с остальным я был бы согласен.

– Я сейчас её немного изменю.

– Ну нет.

Как бы он ни хотел, он не собирался уезжать сейчас с Чарльзом, не закончив все дела с Паком.

– А так? – упорствовал Чарльз.

Они находились всё в том же номере отеле, только теперь Эрик ему отсасывал. Он почувствовал его тяжесть на языке, а память напомнила вкус…

– Прекрати! – прервал его Эрик.

Иллюзия тотчас исчезла. Чарльз выглядел обескураженным, и пока тот не полез в его голову, пытаясь найти ответ, Эрик объяснил:

– Ты притормози. Ещё немного – и всё закончится здесь. Но… – Эрику пришла в голову такая дикая мысль, что он запнулся на полуслове.

– Жаль, что мы не можем телепортироваться, – улыбнувшись, сказал Чарльз. – Или мы можем просто... сделать это здесь?

Чарльз начал озвучивать его мысли, но Эрик не верил, что тот пошёл бы до конца.

– Я могу открыть любую дверь, – ответил Эрик, одновременно с ужасом и возбуждением понимая, что Чарльз имел в виду другое. – А ты можешь выбрать какую. Любую кладовку на твой выбор.

Мимо проходили две женщины, Чарльз оглянулся них и снизил голос до шёпота:

– Ты когда-то хотел трахнуть меня прямо на встрече в ЦРУ. Помнишь? Мы не сделали этого только из-за моей неуверенности в своих силах. Там было столько людей, – Чарльз вздохнул, – тогда я не представлял, как можно было сосредоточиться, пока ты меня трахал.

– Отлично, Чарльз. А сейчас ты можешь?

Эрик даже не сразу смог решить, он спросил серьёзно или пошутил.

– Здесь больше людей, часть из них не стоит на месте, они периодически меняются. Но сейчас я уверен в своих силах.

– Это не потому, что ты с кем-то тренировался? – со смешком спросил Эрик, ощутив укол ревности.

– Так – только для тебя, – с улыбкой ответил Чарльз.

– Отлично… Ты можешь сейчас попробовать? На пару минут отведи от нас все взгляды. Я, мутант, вселяющий ужас в людей на этом континенте, не рискнул бы тебя поцеловать прилюдно в Луизиане.

Чарльз окинул взглядом людей, приложил пальцы к виску, а через пару мгновений – кивнул.

Эрик наклонился над ним, одной рукой опёрся о подлокотник, другой обхватил Чарльз за шею. «С этого нужно начинать каждую встречу», – подумал Эрик.

Они медленно и нежно целовались, пока Чарльз не отстранился от него.

– Так где? – спросил Эрик.

– В китайском павильоне, который мы проходили. Там, где геологические макеты.

– Да? – Эрик даже не заполнил китайского павильона. – Но если тебя начала возбуждать геология…

– Они стоят на больших белых кубах. Стряхнём на пол один макет.

Но оказавшись на месте, он сначала попросил Эрика не скидывать, а осторожно поставить на пол, потом – всё же перенести на другой постамент.

Несколько посетителей смотрело телевизор, который показывал образовательную передачу про геологии. Мимо проходили люди. Но никто не обращал внимания на манипуляции Эрика с макетом.

Отсюда был виден стенд с компакт-кассетами, где они только что были, и запасной выход. Он заметил над потолком металлические реи, удерживаемые тросами. Перегородки также крепились металлом. Из-за его большого количества он почувствовал уверенность.

Когда он взял Чарльза на руки, тот обнял его за шею, и они снова поцеловались – просто коснулись друг друга губами.

Эрик уложил его на куб и, отступив на шаг, чуть не столкнулся с проходившим мимо человеком. Он усмехнулся, поняв, как ему понравилось среди толпы людей быть невидимым.

Он снял с Чарльза ботинки, аккуратно расстегнул и стянул брюки, стараясь на его ногах не концентрировать внимание. Эрик сплюнул на ладонь и начал дрочить Чарльзу. И с облегчением почувствовал, как с каждым движением член, сжатый в его кулаке, твердел. Чарльз приподнялся на локтях и встретился с ним взглядом. Его щёки покраснели, глаза лихорадочно блестели. Он кусал губы и не издавал ни одного звука. «Я насчёт них не уверен, – Эрик услышал в своей голове голос Чарльза. – Мне надо будет как-нибудь проверить… в другой раз… могут ли люди слышать так или нет».

До Эрика доходили обрывки разговоров, слова на чужом языке, играющая вдалеке музыка, много непривычных запахов. Вся эта смесь была странной, дикой и, одновременно, возбуждающей.

Свободной рукой он еле справился с пуговицами на ширинке и достал член.

«Презерватив в кармане брюк, – вновь мысленно сказал Чарльз. – Сегодня, я думаю, было бы неплохо, если ты засунешь в меня свой член».

Хоть кто-то в его школе догадывался, каким мог быть Чарльз?

«Или это – только для меня?»

Но Чарльз только хмыкнул и ничего не ответил, снова заставив почувствовать Эрика ревность.

«Ты всегда носишь с собой презерватив?» – мысленно спросил он, поднимая брюки Чарльза с пола.

«Нет, остынь, пожалуйста, Эрик. Только сегодня. Я купил его, как сувенир».

Эрик повертел презерватив в руках. Чарльз не обманывал. Он видел такие же в этом павильоне, но ему и в голову не пришло остановиться возле них. Что-то не сходилось, но со стоящим членом ему было трудно соображать.

Но мысли не оставляли его в покое даже, когда он растягивал Чарльза пальцами. Они ничего не покупали вместе, только сфотографировались, и Чарльз должен был здесь побывать раньше. Возможно, Эрик всего лишь был параноиком, но паранойя помогла ему продержаться чуть дольше.

Он воспользовался слюной, как смазкой. Приподняв ноги Чарльза, он притянул его к краю постамента и заставил откинуться на спину.

Эрик медленно вошёл на всю длину и остановился, дав возможность Чарльзу привыкнуть. На лице того было странное выражение: похоть с чем-то смешивалась. С испугом? С огорчением? Чарльз, закрыв глаза, кивнул, и Эрик начал двигаться. Ему казалось, что всё было, как прежде: Чарльз был горячий и узкий, и всхлипывал, забыв о своих сомнениях. Всё было, как прежде… только неподвижные ноги, которые держал на плечах Эрик… «Вот в чём дело, – думал он между толчками. – Когда я пришёл, он ждал кого-то. Кто бы ему помог подняться. Но он определённо уже здесь был». Нет, он не утрачивал способность думать даже тогда, когда трахал Чарльза.

«Я не говорил, что здесь в первый раз», – Эрик услышал в голове голос Чарльза.

«Ты ошибаешься. Придумай. Какое-нибудь. Оправдание. До того. Как я кончу».

Эрик ускорил темп, резко и глубоко входя в Чарльза. А тот всё ещё контролировал окружающих – никто их не замечал. И по поводу звуков он зря волновался – их бы сейчас обязательно услышали.

«Я не буду придумывать. Зачем? Я был здесь раньше, по той же причине, что и ты».

Его спокойный мысленный голос привёл Эрика в ярость. Он дотянулся до его шеи и сжал на ней пальцы. В распахнутых глазах Чарльза промелькнуло удивление, а не страх. Он даже не попытался отпихнуть от себя руку Эрика или перехватить её за запястье.

«Я уже встретился с Паком вчера. И если ты считаешь всё это соревнованием, ты проиграл. А я… Я просто сегодня решил с тобой встретиться».

Ничего в его голосе не поменялось. Эрик сдавил пальцы сильнее, и глаза Чарльза закатились. Он так плотно сжался вокруг его члена, что Эрику, чтобы кончить, хватило всего лишь пару толчков.

Осознание пришло сразу. Телевизор взлетел в воздух и разбился о пол. Металлические крепления с диким скрежетом деформировали стены. Реи сорвались с потолка и повисли на тросах над разбегающимися и кричащими людьми. И всё ради того, чтобы отвлечь их внимание от них с Чарльзом.

Эрик осторожно опустился вмести с ним на пол.

– Господи, – в ужасе выдохнул Чарльз.

– Ты всё равно собирался им помочь деньгами.

Кассеты с разгромленной Эриком стены долетели даже до китайского стенда. Они валялись на полу. Их давили ногами. Магнитная лента раскручивалась, спутывалась и рвалась.

Определённо, этот мутант стоил того, чтобы за него сразиться. Ведь за всем этим барахлом, лежащим на полу, было будущее.


End file.
